Under the Moon
Summary Under the Moon is a painting made by Nizaemon Yamamura using the blackest and purest ink in the world, featuring his soon to be wife, Nanase Kishibe (ancestor of Rohan Kishibe). The ink was extracted from small black insects resembling spiders found in an ancient tree trunk's core. However, cutting down the tree was forbidden back then and by law, Nizaemon was executed just after his wedding. The widowed Nanase became gravely ill and died soon after. The hate in Nizaemon's heart for meeting such a fate was transferred and sealed into the painting by Nanase before her death, giving it life and a murderous intent. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Under the Moon, The Painting Made From Darkest Black, The Most Evil and Black Painting in the World Origin: Rohan at the Louvre Gender: None Age: Around 300 years Classification: Cursed Painting Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses (Can detect heat and breathing from a living being, Summoning (Can summon memory ghosts), Death Manipulation, Durability Negation Attack Potency: Unknown. Its attacks ignore conventional durability Speed: Immobile (Is just a painting), Below Average Human with summons (The summons slowly walk towards the target) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Below Average level (A painting can easily be destroyed even by small children) Stamina: Unknown Range: Tens of metres with Summoning (Covered the entirety of Louvre Warehouse Z-13 with Ghosts) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Mindless (Is just a painting that has no capacity for thought) Weaknesses: Not very durable due to just being a painting. Flammable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ghost Summoning: The painting has acute senses, being able to detect the presence of life just from body heat and air pressure diffeences caused by breathing. On detection of life, it summons a creature similar to a ghost that mimics the appearance of dead people who were close to the victim or held significant impact on the victim's life due to their death (Eg. Noguchi's drowned son, Rohan's grandmother and other dead relatives, the pedestrian Gaucher had run over etc.). The "ghosts" slowly walk towards the victim, surrounding him/her. Contact with a "ghost" cases causes a replication of the "ghost"'s cause of death on the target, not unlike a combination of Judgement and Highway to Hell (Eg. Noguchi got filled with water, Rohan nearly aged to death, Gaucher got flattened etcetera). In most cases of a near and dear one's ghost, the victim gets so overcome by emotion that they rush into the arms of the ghosts in joy, only to die. There seems to be no limit to the amount of "ghosts" that can be summoned, or the degree of closeness required for summoning (Rohan's "ghosts" alone covered the entire warehouse and included even distant relatives he barely knew). Just the knowledge of how the person in question died is enough for a summon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Characters